Children of the Devil
by DevilBlossom children
Summary: Two siblings, Lucas and Violet, set out to kill the man who murdered their parents. However, they’re accidentally sent twenty years into the past, where they meet their now young nakama. Can they get back to their own time and not blow their secret?


Prologue:

Prologue:

This day started out horrible, got better, then went straight back to hell again. I know it, Nii-san knows it, and I'm praying to **somebody** out there that no one else does. Well, somewhat…I guess. I mean, who knew that a Shadow Man could do this when he died? So weird. Oh well, I'm used to it.

Where I live, it is nothing short of a crazy hellhole. Always has been, always will be. Of course, my home is a floating restaurant on the Grand Line, so it's only to be expected. Nonetheless, I do live on the restaurant Baratie with my Sanji-kun, a man who adopted me when I was six. He loves me like a father, and I try and repay him by training with him and working as a waitress in Baratie. He doesn't mind; he's always treated me as a princess whether or not I wanted him to.

My brother, though, lives with his Zoro-sama. He was adopted at the same time as me, but he's three years older. Living with the Greatest Swordsman in the World, he was trained to act like a test/bodyguard for all those who wanted to challenge Zoro-kun. He's never felt remorse for Zoro-kun using him as that, and in fact likes it. He became a good mechanic that way, as well as an awesome swordsman. He's so far only lost battles to three people: Zoro-kun, myself, and a man named Hawkeye.

However, I guess our story begins here: my brother and I completed one of our goals in life: to kill a man. We're not heartless, nor were we trying to prove something, but this man was an exception. Big time. This man was a monster who shattered our lives. Even though my brother and I have never resented living with Sanji-kun or Zoro-kun, this man still deserved to die.

He took away the two most important people from us, and then murdered them in front of our eyes. Mama and Papa.

We already knew that he had resented our father, and tried to kill him in the past. I may have forgotten to mention this, but both Mama and Papa were pirates of two different crews. Mama was on Papa's little brother's, Oji-chan's, crew, and Papa was in another elite crew. Papa's crew had had a traitor, who had killed a fellow nakama then jumped ship, so Papa had a job to reprimand him. He failed. Fortunately, fate stepped in at the last minute. The man simply turned Papa over to the Government, and Papa was sent to the Impel Down prison. What happened afterwards, I don't know. I do know, though, that Papa escaped from prison, and then met our mother and informally joined the crew. They were married about eight months later, with Oji-chan performing the wedding and his nakama as witnesses.

A few months later, Lucas was born. Three years later, I. In fact, I was born exactly nine months after Papa officially became part of the nakama. It was almost surreal how happy we were. Then, when Lucas was eight and I was five, this man came to our house and killed our parents. Mama was first. Then Papa. Not long afterwards, we were adopted by two of Oji-chan's nakama, who you know earlier as Sanji and Zoro.

So here we are. I am sixteen and Nii-san is nineteen. We have finally found this man we have searched so long for. And we have killed him.

However, a strange thing occurred. This man we just killed had a power of the devil. The Yami-Yami No Mi. When we killed him, it opened a strange Mystery Portal that, literally, dropped us in a small town on the Grand Line.

After we had checked around, we found that we were in the year 1530 instead of 1551. Needless to say, the both of us freaked out like you would not believe.

And THEN we saw a pirate ship in the distance carrying Oji-chan's symbol on it.

By then, we just fainted. Well, we were tired anyways. So we just slept. Until someone started nudging me with his foot.

So here we are, in the middle of the street. I, Portgas D. "Demon Dance" Violet, and my brother, Portgas D. "Asura" Lucas, are in the middle of the street, getting kicked by our Oji-chan, or at least a teen version of him, Mugiwara Luffy.

This day gets better and better.


End file.
